Rip my chest open (ENG)
by ShadowDianne
Summary: After 3x02 the island of Neverland fights once again, bringing someone from the past of Regina that they all know very well, and no one wants to remember. Behind the wall of lies and fears that Regina has struggled for so long... is there still the young woman she was? That who believed in love as possible ending? QUEENUNDERTHEM IDEA/SwanQueen, eventually


So, I was watching the second chapter of ouat and Queenundethem asked for a fic in which Cora came back, try to kill Regina and that made Emma to admit her feelings.

Obviously I couldn't say not, so I started to write the first chapter immediately.

An advise: I'm Spanish so I will have mistakes, that's for sure, and I don't even beta this so with more reasons this isn't going to be very good but I promess that tomorrow I will edit all the mistakes.

Disclaimer: They are not mine yadda yadda yadda

-Rip my chest open-

- The cloud-

Emma woke up with the perfume, already weak, of the only brunette in this adventure that could understand her. Regina blue coat covered her as a blanket, protecting her from the cold of the forest where they were currently sleeping. Or trying to.

After the fight with the lost boys and the acceptance of Emma that she was and had been an orphan the blonde had slept huddled next to a now defunct fire, the improvised blanket had avoided the cold to achieve her flesh. Opening her eyes again she saw the forest glade in complete silence, Mary Margaret and David still sleeping, as Hook, one single figure standing lonely, leaning on a tree, Emma rose and give the coat to Regina when she arrived to her side.

-Thank you-she whispered –you should not...

She never finished the sentence as Regina grabbed the coat and put it on

You were shivering - she said looking at the dark forest, with the night still firmly seated - and we had enough with the boat thing to be in need to worry about you and your well-being miss Swan.

Emma decided to not to fight with Regina and simply nodded

Regina- she started - do you think that Henry...?

He better be alive miss Swan, because if not I will be back to my ideals of ripping hearts.

Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

You don't have to prove anything, not to me – she said before turning back to the fire. Regina tried to catch her but finally decided to look again to the gloom of the forest while biting her lips. "Do not fall into that game Regina" she said to herself as she adjusted her coat to her waist "You have made enough taking care of her and preventing her to became sick" but that was precisely what bothered her, that she had wanted to protect the damn daughter of the two idiots

She pulled away the strand of hair that were bothering her chocolate eyes and limited to leave memories flow, the unbearable Snow and the nitwit of Charming becoming increasingly stronger inside of her mind

- If I were you I wouldn't bring scum of the past, dear - said the unmistakable voice of Rumple at her left side.

Regina looked where the sorcerer was while he looked at Emma who was playing with the branches of the ground, stranding them.

- What do you mean? - she said, her voice soft and dangerous as a snowstorm, Rumple smiled and crossed his arms, her (sad?) eyes lost in a mysterious place inside him.

- This island requires us to accept our past, even we want it or not. It can bring people that prevent us to... advance, in one way or another.

Regina closed her eyes with exasperation, sometimes she wished to not be herself, sometimes she wished to return to her childhood, in where she would have been able to help his mother... perhaps

- Rumple, as long as I have known you you only have said one thing to me that was a truth

Rumple looked at her, startled at the change of subject

Which one darling?

"All magic comes with a price."- With this said she turned wanting to sit near the fire. Emma stroked her arm noticing the nervousness that felt the brunette

Gina... Regina - fixed – What happened?

Rumple, he loves telling stories at campfire light

Rumple is here?- asked the blonde

But when they both turned the Dark One already was lost in the forest.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Meanwhile, somewhere near this place a cloud of blackish purple color was building up slowly, extracting all the faint moon light of the branches and the ground.

Evil eyes were opened one more time setting in every detail that they could, two strong hands closed in fists while a delicate and cruel mouth was divided into a cold smile

The hunt has begun - whispered Cora to the creatures of the forest who fled feeling the evil soul of the Queen of hearts


End file.
